


A Week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

by exiledOptimism



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Work discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've started a new job, and you're surprised by everything you're learning about this pizzeria.

You needed this job, even if you didn't want it. You took it and you intended to be happy with it. It wasn't that bad, six hours that you could probably sleep through. Who would rob a pizza joint? Maybe a horror attraction was worth robbing, but surely a pizza joint with minimum wage pay wasn't. 

On the phone, you took note that the animatronics liked to wander. You had no reason to think much of it, this wasn't a job that you intended to keep for too long. You only needed like three paychecks for some textbooks, you could do it. No heat. You took a seat, checking the cameras. It appeared that only that weird bear was left on stage.

Freddy, you guessed. After all, the place was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, so perhaps that robot was Freddy Fazbear. You heard clanging in the kitchen and you couldn't find the rabbit, or rather, bunny as the manager called it. If you recalled, Freddy was the bear, Chica was the bird (perhaps a chicken), and Bonnie was the rabbit. That left you with that broken down thing in Pirate's Cove. Foxy the fox.

You checked up on Foxy, and it appeared that the curtains had shifted. You didn't think that that thing worked. He was peering at the camera over the OUT OF ORDER sign though, he seemed working enough. 

You reclined in your desk chair, swiveling around. Your drink there on the desk was empty and you were enjoying yourself so far. That was, until you heard a footsteps. Now, you'd eaten at Fazbear's and recognized that as from the right door. You stood up and turned on the light, only to be frightened by a rabbit there with his mouth open and a paw on the window. You shut the door and turned out the light. You checked the time.

Two AM. Shit. This was gonna be a long night.


	2. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not sure what just happened, but there's a man on your desk and you can't do anything but marvel. He's gorgeous and familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes my AU. Okay, maybe it isn't totally mine. Without logic, these assholes can become human and the catch is, if they end up with and love interests or sexual contact, they're stuck that way.

You hated this job already. It was only your second night, and you thought you'd take this job and be happy with it, you were wrong. What was wrong with this job?

  1. There were animatronics attempting to murder you. 
  2. You were being paid minimum wage. 
  3. **You were being paid minimum wage to protect yourself against murderous animatronics.**



Those were the two biggest reasons. Of course, there were plus sides. You didn't have to deal with your roommate asking you to go to bed. You grinned to yourself as you spun in your desk chair. You were getting  _paid_ not to deal with your roommate. That perception of this job brightened your night. 

 

You stopped spinning to check your cameras and looked at the doors. Nothing yet. Two AM again. You yawned and spun around again. 

 

You relaxed for a few minutes until you heard footsteps. You slammed the door on Chica until you looked up.

 

A young man sat, perched on your desk with stunning magenta eyes and soft-looking violet eyes. You felt a strange urge to ask him to leave your office, but you gazed upon him with awe. Flawless skin stunned you as you stared. 

 

"Good evening,  _night watch,"_ he purred. Your eyes widened. He had a thick, deep voice you were lost in his voice and those lovely eyes. Shit, you had to focus. 

 

"Uh, evening. How'd you get in here." 

 

He grinned at you, and you looked away. "I'm stuck here. Forever." The man stood up. 

 

"What? Who are you?" You gazed upon him in curiosity.

 

"You can call me Bonnie." He exited the room. You checked the time. Almost three. You had plenty to ponder and you figured you'd do so over the next three hours. After all, you did have three hours now on your hands. You didn't think you'd see that bunny again either. 


End file.
